spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Family
List of episodes Season 1 : 21 Episodes ( September 2013 - Februari 2014) Season 2 : 18 Episodes ( April 2014 - October 2014) Season 3 : 29 Episodes ( January 2015 - TBA) Season 1 : 1.Meet my Family - September , 21 ,2013 2. Still living next to Squidward & SpongeBob - September , 28 , 2013 3. Sam , you need to calm down - October,4,2013 4. Sam , Stopped - October ,15 , 2013 5 .My Rock - October ,21 , 2013 6. O.M.G it's him - October ,27 ,2013 7 . Dina has a Crush - october , 29,2013 8. What are you doing - Noveber,3,2013 9. are you kidding me - November , 8, 2013 10. Can't wait to meet him - November ,16 , 2013 11. Squidward needs to come - November ,28 ,2013 12. Alright ! - November , 30 , 2013 13. Nice man - December ,6 ,2013 14. Mom might be Pregnant Again - December , 8 ,2013 15. Yep , it's true - December ,11,2013 16. Boy ? or Girl - December ,28 , 2013 17. At School - January , 5, 2014 18 . Really - January ,21 ,2014 19 . At School 2 - Januari , 30 , 2014 20 . SpongeBob is here - Februari , 7 ,2014 21 . Hi SpongeBob - Februari , 10 , 2014 (The End of Season 1 ) Season 2 : 1 . Here we are again - April , 9 , 2014 2. Oh My God - April , 29 , 2014 3. Let's go - May , 12 , 2014 4. Alright 2 - May ,21 ,2014 5 . Kidding me ? - May ,31 ,2014 6. Look at him <3 - June , 9 ,2014 7. my look is terrible - June, 21 , 2014 8. Patrick , Just Admidt it -June , 28 , 2014 9. Finally sam Apoligize - June , 30 , 2014 10. Squidward - July , 17 , 2014 11 . YES ! - July , 28 , 2014 12 .Cool - August , 19 , 2014 13. Substetud teacher - August , 29, 2014 14 .i'm tired - September , 16 , 2014 15. Shut up - September , 29 , 2014 16. Yes - October ,2, 2014 17. Football - October , 14 , 2014 18. Sandy is just here for a visit - October , 29 , 2014 (The End of Season 2) Season 3 : 1.New year is here - January ,1 , 2015 2. Finally ! - January , 8 , 2015 in this the episode were SpongeBob finally past his toating test 3. Maybe a car for SpongeBob ? - January, 14 ,2015 4. Looks like brandon finally has a girlfriend - Januari, 18 , 2015 5. Happy Birthday , Patrick - January , 28 ,2015 6. who's the murderer in the bus ? - February , 6, 2015 7.Are New Friend *Guest Star : Ross Lynch Category:Spin-Offs